Temptation
by Raizara Black
Summary: What tempts Raven.
1. Chapter 1

YO! Hey ya'll! Just so that there's no confusion, I do not own the Teen Titans. I do however own Becca, who you can thank for proofreading and for my lovely summary. :)(JK, Bec! Love ya!)

**Well, Start reading!**

**

* * *

**

Raven squeezed her eyes tighter and tried to maintain focus behind her closed door. That idiot boy was here to annoy her. Again. Not that he was a boy anymore, not really. But that wasn't the point. She wouldn't answer that door. As long as she stayed in here and he was out there, there was no... temptation.

"Ughh!" She scoffed in self disgust._ Temptation?_ It certainly wasn't mutual. She had zero chance with him. But she could daydream. And think. Although she denied it, he was funny. And cute. But he just saw her as "creepy". She probably was.

_Knock, knock _she heard again. Couldn't he leave her alone? He probably would, if he knew what she thought about him. And how could he not know? She couldn't act the right way around him. She was always nervous. It must be so obvious. He really was an idiot.

"RAVEN!" he whined.

She levitated over to the door and opened it, eyes ablaze. "No, I will not play video games, stankball, EXTREME stankball, or any other stupid game you and Cyborg have invented."

He got nervous standing there. He wouldn't show it, though. He had meant to ask her out. It seemed so easy in his head, but now that he was here he froze. He couldn't do it.

She watched him expectantly. _Come on, BeastBoy. Say something! _He told himself.

"Um... Does it ever annoy you that Robin won't just admit his feelings for Starfire? I mean, we can all tell. 'Cept maybe her. I mean, why doesn't he just ask her out? And hey, think he would be be less obssesive if they were together? She might have that effect on him. I mean, you would think this whole end of the world thing would show him how short life is and that he should just go for it. And..."

He stopped abruptly. She had slipped back inside her room and was shutting the door. _Shoot! _He realized, and ran away down the hall. As soon as he was inside, he slammed the door to his room and started yelling at himself.

"How could you just go on babbling about Robin and Starfire? There are so many ways you could have done that! It was supposed to be simple! Walk up, ask her out. (It would have been good if you hadn't tripped walking up, too.) It didn't even have to be a date, just as friends. Now you've just proven to her how stupid you are!"

Raven stood outside his door, shocked. She had followed him away from her room. (She kinda had this stalking thing.) And he was talking about her? Was that possible?

She got up her nerve at just about the same he did. She reached up to knock on his door right when it opened. Into her.

"Oh my god, Raven I'm so sorry!" He cried. _That was smooth, BB. _"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I was thinking... uh..."

"Wait, I was thinking too, and I gotta go first." She just stared at him. "Um, did you maybe wanna see a movie or grab a bite or something?" He looked up really hopeful.

She smirked. "Sure. Maybe we could set up Robin and Starfire."

He grinned, took her hand, and wondered if he was dreaming.

* * *

This is s'posed to be a one-shot, but if enough people say they like it I may write another chapter. So stop listening to me and REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Te-he! Yay! The weekend is finally HERE! Which means... ****I'm back! **I got like, 6 reviews specifically telling me to continue so... I did! Oh, and I still don't own the Teen Titans... But one day, not only will they all be mine, I shall **RULE THE WOLRD! **(Laughs evilly)

**NOW READ!

* * *

**

Raven led BeastBoy into the large, vegetarian friendly restaurant. The woman behind the counter smirked at the two of them together, "and all this time I thought you said you were 'just friends.'"

Raven's hood mysteriously went up, but everyone knew she did that to hide a blush. "We are just friends."

"Yeah…………………… You keep telling yourself that. Follow me."

"No, we're seriously just friends." BB stated.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, we're **JUST FRIENDS**!"

"Sure, your reaction really says that."

"Dude we are just-"

"Would you listen to the little grass stain already!"

"Ooooooooooh, and now a pet name!" The menus in the girl's hand exploded.

"Oops." Raven said sitting down across from BeastBoy.

"Oh, that's al-"

"Next time I won't miss!"

* * *

Raven and BeastBoy sat, waiting for their meals to arrive. "So… I was kinda s'prised you decided to come out with me tonight. It didn't really seem like you would."

Raven cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him. "What made you think that?"

"Well, a guy and a girl a girl go out to eat… together… people sort of assume that they're… together…"

She blinked.

"…and you always sorta freak… when people suggest that we're… together."

"Can I remind you thatyou were the one who freaked out just now, BB?" She gave a look that made him feel very small, stupid, and unimportant. "You are small, stupid, and unimportant, BeastBoy."

"How… Did… Did you just read my mind?"

"You say that like you didn't believe I could." Raven faked being hurt, making her "date" laugh hysterically. She herself smirked a bit.

"After being INSIDE you're mind, Rae, I'll never again doubt that it can go any where it wants to." She chuckled and bit back her grin, hoping that nothing would explode. Surprisingly, nothing did. Not unless you count BeastBoy's ego. "And besides, it's not like I di-"

"Order's up!" They both glared at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Am I interrupting?" She smirked. Raven just shot daggers at her with her eyes. A small, ebony orb exploded with a loud pop near the poor girls face. She jumped.

"Oops. Missed AGAIN!" The girl put their plates down as BB laughed openly. The two Titans ate in silence, Raven blushing so much that she kept her hood up through most of the meal.

As the teens tried to avoid each other's eyes, the entire restaurant nodded and smirked knowingly.

* * *

A little later that evening, BeastBoy and Raven sat in the park, watching the sun set. Raven had a small smile, and she leaned against BB, sighing contentedly. He smiled and slipped his arm around her slim shoulders. "It's nice." He mumbled against her soft, violet hair.

"Hmm… What is?"

"This. You. Everything about you. Just getting to be this close… To you." He said, being completely honest with her. "I… I, uh… I really care about you, Rae. I always have."

Raven inhaled quickly, shocked that he could actually say something that sweet without throwing in a half-assed joke. "Mmmmmmmmm…" She curled closer to NeastBoy's warmth, not trusting herself to say anything.

That was fine with him. He knew exactly how she felt.

And he loved being in love.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! How cute! **I'm sorry this chapter was so short... There will be at least one more chapter IF I get at least... hmm... 3-5 reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

YO! Okay, fine. Yell at me. I know I haven't updated in a while, but that's cuz I've been working on my new fic, Raven's Secret Life. I really like that one, which means that I won't update this as much. You could read that one, though! (Hint, hint)

Kay, so I don't own TT. If I did, I would change the theme song and have it sung by Kenny Chesney. (The current theme song kinda annoys me. My only complaint about the show.)

Now, read.

* * *

"So, has anyone seen BB or Raven?" Cyborg walked into the common room, a bit worried about his two friends. Or, more specifically, Beast Boy. "I hope Raven's not trying to kill again." **(A/N: Alright, so I can't think of any episodes where she actually tries to kill him. But in Nevermore she gets pretty close, right? I'm sure she thought about it.)**

"I haven't seen either of them since this afternoon. I was starting to get worried, too. It's not strange for Raven to disappear for hours, but Beast Boy's usually around."

"Neither of them're in the tower, Rob. It's like they disappeared."

"Come on, Cy, we live in the city. There's plenty of places that they still could have gone. Have some faith. My guess: BB's at the arcade, and Raven probably went to take a walk. Or else she's on the roof. Did you check up there? It's one of the places where she likes to meditate."

"No, Robin, I completely forgot that she goes up there. Duh! Of course I checked. They're not ANYWHERE."

"Well, if you're so worried, check in town for them. I'm sure they-"

Bleep, bleep, bleep! "Titans, trouble! It looks like it's just a common robber. The city bank. Titans, GO!"

"But… what of Beast Boy and Raven? Perhaps we will need their assistance, and-"

"Hopefully they'll meet us there, Starfire."

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Raven were still enjoying each other's company.

"Uh… Rae? Can I ask you a question?"

"That was one, would you like another?" She smiled. Not a smirk, a SMILE. An actual, honest to goodness smile.

"Ha-ha! I made you smile!"

"So?"

Beast Boy wasn't thrilled with the death glare in her eyes. "Uh, nothing. So, could I uh… What would you do if…" NOW she was smirking. Or, trying very hard not to smirk. He cleared his throat and said, "What would you do if I tried to kiss you right now?"

"Why don't you try it and find ou-" bleep, bleep. "Damn" Raven muttered under her breath. "Come on. We'd better go."

* * *

The five of them met up at the bank. "Where WERE you guys? I thought we were gonna have to do this alone."

"We were out, Cyborg."

"C'mon Cy, did you really think we would just leave you hangin'?"

"While you supposed 'heroes' chat about your day, I, the great and powerful Donkey, shall escape with the cash! Ha-ha!"

Raven just picked him up, and there he stayed, suspended above the ground.

"Powerful? What powers do you even have? You're just a normal guy dressed as an ass." **( A/N: I mean ass as in donkey. I really do.)**

"Really? Am I? We'll see about that, little girl!" And he inhaled deeply, as the team watched, unfazed. Out of nowhere, a huge portal opened behind Raven, sucking her in.

"What the- He can DO THAT?" She cried. Beast Boy reached out his hand and grabbed hers, trying to keep her away from the portal. The result, of course, being that they were both sucked in. The portal closed behind them, and their friends had no idea where- or when- they were.

Donkey also escaped with the money, having been released as soon as Raven disappeared.

* * *

Ha-ha! Don't you just love cliffhangers? By the way, I have no idea where this story is gonna go. I'm making it up as I go along. That means nospecific number of chapters in mind, and don't bother asking questions. I'll decide what happens in the next chapter when I write the next chapter. Just a heads up.

Please, if you read this, (which I'm assuming you have, it would be dumb to just skip to the author's note at the bottom of the page) anyway, if you read, please review. It makes me happy, and I tend to write when I'm happy! Also, if any reviewers have stories that they want me to read, please let me know. I'm more than happy to let you know what I think.


	4. Chapter 4

YO! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! There was something wrong with my moniter, and I had homework and crap, but **I'M BACK! **This chapter is set with Beast Boy and Raven, so there is some fluff. This chapter is also kinda... wierd. Anyways, hope you like!

I don't own the Teen Titans, okay? If I did, no one would have to write BB/Rae fics, cuz they'd actually be a couple.

**_SAVE SEASON SIX!_**

* * *

Raven woke to find her self lying on something cold and hard. Stone, she realized. She got up slowly, groaning against the pain in her back. Beast Boy was lying next to her, waking much slower than she had. "Um…where are we?"

"Good question, Beast Boy. Let's go find out."

They stood up, and it didn't take them long to notice a familiar, T-shaped land mark in the distance. They began walking towards their home by unspoken agreement. "Why does the tower look different?" Beast Boy couldn't tell what had changed, but it was there. A subtle difference.

"It does seem… bigger, doesn't it?" Raven's brow wrinkled as she thought. "Okay, so that wormhole… portal… thing probably did something, right?"

"One way to find out, Rae." He opened the keypad and punched in the security code. A low, loud beep told them that it wasn't right. "Uh… Did Cyborg change the code to try and keep me out again?"

"Not to my knowledge…"

"Hey, who is trying to break into MY tower? I built this tower! Nobody breaks into Cyborg's tower!" Cy's voice could have been heard in China. The door opened and BB and Raven were met with a sonic cannon.

"DUDE! What is wrong with you?"

"Beast Boy? But I was just arguing with you upstairs, and you were there, and now you're here, and… you look younger."

"Really? Cuz I thought you looked older." Beast Boy said.

"BB, what's the last thing you remember?"

"We were fighting that Donkey guy, and the portal-holey-thing opened, and then we were here."

"Seriously? Dude, I finally get to know about that trip! You two were always so secretive about it. Anyway, come on in! Mi casa es su future casa. Oh, and you'll also get to meet everybody from the future. God, this is gon' be weird."

"Tell me about it." Raven was confused. "How far into the future are we, anyways?"

"It's been five, maybe six years since we met Donkey. God, he was an ass." (A/N: No pun intended. Honest.)

As they stepped out of the elevator into the common room, a familiar chant could be heard from the darkest corner. "Awwwww, how cute! Mini-Rae!" Beast Boy was, of course, referring to the young girl meditating alongside Raven.

Future Raven's eyes popped open. "So, you're finally here? I've been expecting you for a couple weeks now. Never could remember the actual date you-or me-came. Wow, this'll get confusing."

By this point Mini-Rae had stopped chanting and was eavesdropping. "Mommy, why does she look like you?" She asked Future Raven.

"Because, Sweetie, that's me from about 9, maybe 10 months before you were born."

"Wow. This is so creepy."

"Welcome to my world." Raven was disturbed. _'I'm gonna get PREGNANT? SOON? I am not cut out for the teen mother gig!'_

"So, Raven… me… whatever. You, girl. I bet you're wondering who the father of your future child/future husband is." Raven just nodded. "Yeah, I was confused at this point, too. I promise everything will make sense very soon."

"Oh, yeah." Cy realized. "You're not together yet. But, you are, they are, you aren't, but, kinda you are cuz they're you, they-"

"Don't try to analyze it or describe it, Cyborg. It will never make sense." Raven, Future Raven, and Mini-Rae were all talking at once.

"That's just… disturbing." Beast Boy was confused.

"What's disturbing?" The door opened, and in walked Beast Boy. Future Beast Boy, that is. He completely ignored Cyborg, Raven, and the other Beast Boy, instead walking over and picking up Mini-Rae. He also kissed Future Raven's cheek.

"Daddy, you're home!" Mini-Rae was thrilled.

"I'm sorry… Daddy?" Now Raven was ready to disappear. She had, of course, suspected that Beast Boy was her future daughter's father. The fact that Mini-Rae's chakra and eyes were green had been a hint.

"I told you it would make sense soon." Future Raven was smirking at the look on their faces. Mini-Rae just started laughing.

"Moving on. Do you have a name, Sweetie?" Raven asked Mini-Rae. She nodded. "Do you wanna tell me what it is?" She shook her head no. "Come on, please? I am your mother, after all."

Mini-Rae looked at Future Beast Boy for permission to give the stranger with her mother's face her name. "Rai." She said happily. She absolutely ADORED her name. **(A/N: "Rai" is pronounced like Rae. It's just short for something different. You'll find out later. Or, actually, you'll find out…)**

Robin walked in, not noticing Raven or Beast Boy. "Hey guys. Hey Raine." **(…Now.)**

"Cool!" Raven said. All eyes turned to her. "What? It… Raine's a cool name, that's all."

"Glad you like it. Since you PICKED it!" Future Beast Boy laughed. "Wow, am I s'posed to tell her that? I never can tell what to and what not to spill about our time to these young folks."

"Cool! In the future I can say 'young folks' with a strait face!" Beast Boy was very excited about this. Raven's eyebrow rose as she looked at him. "Not… not that, uh… It's not that big a deal, though. I mean, the fact that we have a daughter is, of course, more important." He was sincere with that last part. The fact that he was gonna be a teen father scared the crap out of him. Not that he didn't love Raven, he did, but he always expected to grow up more before becoming a dad. He did expect to grow up… sometime.

"Kay, so let's see… you two have already been on that date, right? At the park?" Future BB asked, grinning his head off as Beast Boy and Raven blushed furiously.

"Gar, it's not nice to ask questions just to make people uncomfortable." Future Raven was right, but she still couldn't help but laugh at them. "You think this is hard now? Wait till you're back in your time, and you start to show." She was specifically talking to Raven at this point. "Then you have to actually come right out and say that you've been sleeping with Beast Boy."

"Oh, yeah. It was actually kinda mean, the amount of crap we gave you two after that. But, I mean, come on, did you expect us to just let the fact that you two were sleeping together go?" Robin and Cyborg laughed.

"You people are MEAN!" Beast Boy said. "Picking on poor, innocent people like us." He made this adorable little pouty face (complete with lip quiver) that caused Raven and Future Raven to look at him… um, let's just say with desire.

"Um, okay, yeah, moving on now!" Future Beast Boy glared at his wife.

"Oh, come on. He's YOU! How can you be mad at me?" He got this really confused look on his face, started scratching his head, and then just sat down.

"Okay, to avoid awkward confrontations like this, how about none of us even talk about sex while our visitors are here?" Cyborg said. Everybody's face seemed to fall, except, of course, Robin.

"Wow, I'm glad my girlfriend'svisiting family on Tamaran."

* * *

Did you like the Rob/Star? I couldn't resist putting that in. Sooooooooooo... What do ya'll think? Good? Okay? Sucky? Worst thing you've ever read? Let me know!...Please? Kay, I'm done begging. 


End file.
